Blue and Red
by wen phantom14
Summary: Kagami menyimpan perasaan pada bayangannya.. ia menuliskan rasa cintanya pada sebuah blog.. akankah sang bayangan membalas perasaan Kagami?


Fic ini pernah pernah wen upload di fb, jadi bagi yang pernah baca, wen ucapkan terima kasih. bagi yang belum pernah, silahkan membaca...

tolong di review, ya.. ^,^

* * *

**Declaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is Fujimaki Tadatoshi's. **

_Yang aku tahu hanyalah_

_Aku tak kan bias meraihmu_

_Sebanyak apapun rasa sayangku padamu_

_Selama apapun aku memperhatikanmu.._

_Kau memang seperti 'kelebihanmu'—kekuatanmu_

_Tak terdeteksi_

_Hingga aku pun_

_Aku yang merupakan 'cahaya'mu pun_

_Tak mampu mendeteksi perasaanmu.._

Pemuda bersurai merah itu menge-klik tombol posting di blognya. Blog yang merupakan _diary_nya. Blog yang ia gunakan untuk mencurahkan rasa sayangnya—cintanya—pada sang 'bayangan'. Lelaki itu tersenyum miris ketika membaca kembali hasil postingnya.

"Kuroko…" gumamnya sedih.

kuro…kuro…kuro

Sore itu, lapangan basket SMU Seiran tengah diramaikan dengan suara-suara decit sepatu yang bergesekan dengan lantai, juga suara-suara bola yang di_dribble_ dan dioper. Terdengar pula suara bola yang terjatuh dari ketinggian 3,05 meter. Semua suara itu berasal dari klub basket SMU Seirin yang tengah berlatih.

Ketika matahari mulai menyamankan diri di peraduannya, barulah latihan itu berakhir. Seluruh anggotanya segera berganti baju kemudian pulang. Mereka berjalan beriringan menyusuri trotoar menuju rumah masing-masing. Di setiap persimpangan jalan atau halte bus, satu per satu dari mereka saling memisahkan diri hingga tinggallah dua pemuda yang tersisa.

Pemuda yang satu berpostur tubuh mungil dengan warna rambut biru muda yang lembut. Wajah datarnya masih setia menemani dirinya kala itu. Sedang pemuda yang satunya memiliki postur yang lebih tinggi. Rambutnya berwarna merah menyala, senada dengan warna iris matanya.

Ketika tiba di sebuah restoran cepat saji, kedua pemuda itu berbelok—mampir. Di sini memang tempat di mana mereka sering menghabiskan waktu seusai latihan. Seperti biasa, si pemuda beriris biru memesan _milk-shake_ _vanilla_ kesukaannya, sedangkan pemuda lainnya memesan senampan penuh—dan bertumpuk—_burger_. Mereka pun duduk di tempat biasa—pojok dan dekat jendela. Keduanya menikmati pesanan mereka dalam diam. Si pemuda berambut biru muda cerah diam sambil menikmati minumannya. Sedangkan pemuda yang lebih tinggi memakan _burger_nya sambil mengamati sosok di depannya. Kedua _orb_ merahnya menatap intens objek yang selama ini mengisi hatinya. Sosok yang selalu menyita perhatiannya.

"Ada apa, Kagami-_kun_?" tanya si objek yang menyadari bahwa ia sedang dipandangi. Sontak lelaki yang dipanggil Kagami itu kaget, tetapi ia langsung memasang wajah apatisnya.

"Aku heran.. Kenapa kau selalu hanya(?) membeli _milk-shake _setiap kali ke sini?" tanyanya pura-pura. Pura-pura? Ya, sebenarnya Kagami sudah tahu jawabannya. '_Karena Kuroko suka—'_

"Karena aku suka _milk-shake_." Tuh, kan! '_Dan karena Kuroko itu tak kuat makan terlalu—'_

"Dan karena aku tak kuat makan terlalu banyak." Nah! Benar lagi, kan!? Kagami memang selalu tahu banyak soal 'bayangan'nya. Sayangnya, ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaan sang bayangan terhadap dirinya.

"Hn.." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut pemain bernomor 10 itu. Keduanya lalu terdiam lagi hingga Kuroko memulai sebuah pembicaraan.

"_Nee, _Kagami-_kun_," panggil sang 'bayangan' membuat sang 'cahaya' menoleh ke arahnya. Mata Kagami membulat kaget saat ia menatap wajah manis pemuda manis di hadapannya. Bagaimana tidak? Wajah Kuroko yang biasanya tak berekspresi dan datar-datar saja dengan mata sayu, kini tengah menatapnya dengan serius. Sedotan _milk-shake_ yang dari tadi asyik dikulum mulut mungil Kuroko kini sudah bertengger manis di tengah botol yang diletakkan di atas meja.

"A-Apa?" Kagami menjawab gugup.

"Apa ada orang yang kau sukai?" tanya Kuroko polos membuat Kagami sukses tersedak _burger_ yang belum sempat ditelannya.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk… Pertanyaan.. Uhuk.. Macam Apa itu!?" tanyanya kaget disela-sela ketersedakannya(?). Pemuda itu langsung menegak habis minumannya untuk melancarkan makanannya.

"Jawab saja," ujar si pemuda mungil denagn wajah yang masih serius.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Kagami memalingkan wajahnya. Ia merasa wajahnya sudah sangat merah saat itu.

"Ada, ya," tebak Kuroko menyimpulkan sikap aneh 'cahaya'nya.

"Me.. Memang kenapa kalau ada?" tanyanya gugup. Ia takut—tapi juga berharap—Kuroko menyadari perasaannya.

"Tak ada apa-apa," jawab Kuroko. Wajah seriusnya berubah datar kembali. Ia lalu mengambil tasnya dan berlalu pergi dari tempat itu. Membuat Kagami menatapnya bingung.

kuro…kuro…kuro

"Ohayou…" sapa Taiga Kagami pada teman-temannya saat ia memasuki kelas. Ia langsung menuju bangkunya ketika melihat pemuda berambut biru yang selalu bersamanya sudah duduk manis di bangku belakangnya.

"Ohayou, Kuroko.." sapanya. Namun, bukan balasan salam yang ia dapat melainkan palingan wajah dari orang yang disapanya. Kagami menatap heran pada pemuda di hadapannya itu. Alisnya berkernyit dan tampa sadar kebiasaannya memukul meja kambuh.

"Heh! Apa-apaan sikapmu itu!" serunya. Mata merahnya menatap lekat Kuroko, berharap wajah itu akan menengok ke arahnya. Tetapi harapan hanyalah harapan. Kenyataannya, Kuroko malah bangkit dari bangkunya dan meninggalkan Kagami yang terheran-heran.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Kagami.

**SKIP SKIP SKIP**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 12.00 tepat dan bel tanda istirahat siang berbunyi dengan nyaring membuat semua kegiatan ajar-mengajar di SMU Seirin berhenti sejenak untuk beristirahat, makan, atau sekedar ngobrol dengan teman, sahabat, pacar, dan lain-lain(?). Sedang _Power Forward_ junior SMU Seirin memilih bermain basket untuk mengisi waktu _hiruyasumi_nya. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya menuju gedung olahraga.

"Yo, Kagami!" sapa Junpei Hyuga, sang kapten klub.

"Yo!" balas Kagami seraya mengambil sebuah bola basket.

"Latihan, eh?" tanya sang kapten.

"Hanya bermain-main," jawabnya singkat. Ia akan segera men_dribble_ bola ketika sesosok makhluk biru membuka pintu gedung olahraga.

"_Konnichiwa_," sapa sosok itu.

"Anak-anak kelas 1 sedang pada rajin, ya," komentar Izuki ketika melihat sosok biru itu berjalan menuju keranjang basket. Mitobe yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Yo, Kuroko!" sapa Kagami ketika remaja yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu berjalan melewatinya. Tapi—lagi-lagi—Kuroko hanya terus melangkah, mengacuhkan Kagami.

"Ck.. Apa-apaan itu?" maki Kagami dalam gumaman.

**SKIP SKIP SKIP**

Teng.. Teng..

Bel berdering nyaring menandakan kegiatan sekolah hari itu selesai. Para _sensei_ keluar dari ruang kelas yang diajarnya diikuti oleh para siswanya. Begitupun Kagami dan Kuroko. Dua pemain junior di klub basket Seirin inipun mengakhiri kegiatan belajar mereka dan bersiap menuju gedung olahraga. Tetapi ada yang beda hari ini. Biasanya keduanya pergi bersama-sama, tapi kali ini, Kuroko pergi duluan tanpa menunggu Kagami.

"Tsk! Jadi dia memang menghindariku, eh?" gumam si kepala merah ketika melihat Kuroko menyusuri koridor sendirian—tanpa menunggunya. Ia terus menatap punggung mungil itu semakin menjauh hingga hilang di ujung koridor. Lalu dengan malas, Kagami beranjak dari tempatnya menuju tempat latihan.

"Yosh! Latihan hari ini selesai. Tapi jangan lupa untuk tetap _stretching_!" ujar pelatih, Riko Aida ketika latihan mereka berakhir.

"_Haiii,_" jawab seluruh anggota. Mereka lalu menuju ruang ganti untuk kemudian pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Kagami selesai mengganti bajunya duluan dan setelah berpamitan ia segera meninggalkan ruang klub. Tak ada niatan di hatinya untuk mengajak Kuroko pulang bersama seperti biasanya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak mendekati pemuda jika memang pemuda itu tak ingin berada di dekatnya.

kuro…kuro…kuro

Seminggu berlalu sejak Kuroko dan Kagami tak saling bicara. Memang tak ada masalah dalam _pairing_ mereka ketika bermain, namun atmosfernya tetap saja terasa beda. Dua orang yang selalu bersama kini saling berjauhan. Serasa ada dinding yang mebatasi keduanya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Shun Izuki pada sang kapten, yang hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Kapten, aku pulang duluan," pamit Kagami ketika ia selesai dengan porsi latihannya. Hyuga mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Segera, pemuda beralis ganda itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar gedung olahraga. Ketika Kagami tak terlihat lagi dari dalam gedung itu, Kuroko menyusul pamit.

Kagami berjalan menyusuri trotoar melewati jalan yang biasa ia lalui ketika pulang. Kepalanya tertunduk. Matanya terus menerus memandang ke arah trotoar. Pikirannya saat itu hanya dipenuhi oleh sang pemain bayangan. Ketika tiba di restoran langganannya, ia mendongak. Memperhatikan gedung makanan cepat saji itu beberapa saat, kemudian memutuskan untuk masuk.

Hari ini, bukan senampan _burger_ dalam nampan makanannya. Hanya sebuah _burger_ dan segelas… _miklshake_. Entah kenapa, ia membeli minuman itu. Ia yakin bahwa dirinya bukanlah penyuka minuman sejenis itu, tapi kenapa ia membelinya?

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju sebuah meja di pinggir jendela, tempat favoritnya. Ia menaruh nampan makannya di atas meja kemudian duduk. Dipandanginya pesanannya. Tak ada niatan untuk mulai menikmati makanan tersebut. Kagami menghela napas berat.

"Eh? Kagaminecchi?" sebuah suara membuat pemuda berambut merah itu menoleh.

kuro…kuro…kuro

Siswa kelas 1 SMU Seirin itu tengah berjalan lunglai. Matanya yang sayu semakin sayu karena berbagai pikiran tengah berkecamuk dalam benaknya. Ia menunduk. Mencoba mencari solusi dari segala kegelisahannya. Tapi nihil.

Pemuda itu menghela napas berat. Ia menengok sejenak ketika melihat restorant _junk food_ langganannya berdiri kokoh di sampingnya. Namun, matanya membulat seketika saat ia melihat orang yang sangat dikenalnya sedang duduk berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang merupakan temannya ketika SMP. Keduanya bercakap-cakap akrab, tidak seperti biasanya dimana ketika keduanya bertemu, aura-aura hitam keluar dari tubuh mereka.

Saat itu juga, ia merasa berbagai perasaan berkecamuk di dalam dirinya. Marah, sedih, tak terima, dan - iri. Ia iri. Iri dengan pemuda berambut pirang yang mengobrol santai dengan orang yang begitu spesial baginya. Ia ingin. Ingin sekali menggantikan posisi pemuda itu. Ia ingin berada di hadapan sang pemuda spesial dan berbincang akrab.

Karena itu, tanpa perintah dari otaknya, ia langsung masuk ke dalam restoran itu. Ia melangkah menuju meja dimana kedua pemuda yang ia kenal itu sedang mengobrol ria. Kemudian….

BRAAKK!

Pemuda berambut biru itu menggebrak meja membuat dua pemuda lainnya kaget dan sontak menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ah, Kurokocchi," panggil si pirang membuat si biru tersadar dari entah-apa-yang-membutakan-pikirannya-tadi. Ia menatap dua pemuda di hadapannya dengan panik.

"Go.. Gomen," ucapnya. Ia bergerak mundur saat dua pemuda itu—sebut saja Kise dan Kagami—menatapnya heran. Kedua mata birunya menatap keduanya bergantian dengan takut—dan sedih. Lalu, pemuda itu berlari.

Kagami, tanpa komando langsung meninggalkan tempatnya mengejar Kuroko. Beruntung, Kuroko lebih lemah dari kagami dalam hal fisik hingga dengn mudah Kagami dapat mengejarnya.

"Kuroko!" panggil Kagami ketika jarak mereka tak lebih dari dua meter. Namun, Kuroko tak menggubris. Ia terus berlari.

"Tetsuya Kuroko!" panggil Kagami sekali lagi. Tak berpengaruh.

"Tsk!" Kagami berdecak kesal. Ia semakin mempercepat larinya hingga menyejajari langkah lari Kuroko.

"Hei! Dengarkan aku," ujarnya sambil menarik lengan kurus Kuroko. Membuat pemuda biru itu berhenti berlari. Keduanya berdiri di tempat selama beberapa saat. Mengatur nafas mereka yang tak teratur. Saat merasa nafasnya normal kembali, Kagami kembali angkat bicara.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya khawatir. Kuroko masih diam. Tak bergeming, bahkan tak ada tanda-tanda ia akan menjawab pertanyaan 'cahanya'nya.

Kagami yang memang orang yang tak sabaran, mencengkeram lengan Kuroko yang lain dan memaksanya untuk mengahadap dirinya. Sayang, Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya seakan tak ingin menatap Kagami. Kagami menghela nafas berat. Ia memperhatikan pemuda di depannya itu dengan pandangan sedih. Lalu dengan berat ia berkata, "Oke.. Aku tak bertanya lagi. Aku hanya khawatir padamu. Jadi, maaf kalau aku mengganggumu."

Kagami melepaskan kedua lengan Kuroko kemudian berbalik. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Memantapkan hatinya agar tidak sedih dengan apapun-yang-akan-terjadi-antara-dia-dan-Kuroko. Lalu ia melangkah pergi.

kuro…kuro…kuro

"Kagami-_kun _."

Kagami menoleh ke arah suara oarang yang memnaggilnya berasal. Di sana, mata _ruby_nya menangkap seorang pemuda mungil yang semalam ia tinggalkan. Pemuda itu berjalan semakin dekat ke arahnya membuat dia semakin tak begeming.

"Kagami-_kun_, aku ingin bicara sesuatu," ujarnya dengan suara yang datar, namun Kagami tahu saat ini pemuda yang ia kenal sebagai Kuroko Tetsuya itu tengah berbicara serius. Kagami hanya diam. Menunggu Kuroko melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku menyukai Kagami-_kun_," ucap Kuroko _to the point_. Pemuda itu menatap lurus ke arah mata merah Kagami, menandakan bahwa ia sedang tidak bermain-main dengan ucapannya. Kagami tersentak kaget. Tentu saja, ia kaget. Orang yang selama ini dipikirkannya. Selalu dinantinya dan selalu diperhatikannya, kini menyatakan bahwa ia menyukainya.

Tapi, kekagetan itu segera sirna digantikan dengan seulas senyuman lembut dari wajah pemuda jangkung itu. Ia merasa senang sekarang. Tak hanya senang, tetapi juga bahagia, puas, dan berbagai perasaan yang menandakan bahwa hatinya sedang berbunga-bunga. Jujr, ia tak pernah mengira bahwa Kuroko juga punya perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Aku juga," ujar Kagami sembari merengkuh tubuh mungil Kuroko ke dalam pelukannya.

"Eh?" Kuroko bingung _plus_ kaget karena dipeluk.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Tetsu," bisik Kagami mesra di telinga Kuroko. Ia lalu melepas pelukannya demi untuk menatap langsung mata Kuroko dan mengulang perkataannya, "Aku juga menyukaimu."

Kedua insan itu tak bergeming. Mereka masih saling bertatapan. _Azure_ dan _ruby_ saking memaku satu sama lain, seakan tak ingin melepas sosok yang tercermin di mata keduanya. Kagami menarik ujung bibirnya, membuat ia menyungging senyum lembut ke arah Kuroko. Sedang pemuda yang lebih pendek itu hanya menutup matanya. Seakan Kuroko adalah magnet bagi dirinya, kepala Kagami bergerak semakin dekat dengan wajah Kuroko. Semakin lama, sang jarak semakin tereliminasi, hingga kini kedua bibir raum itu telah bersentuhan.

Kagami mengulum lembut bibir Kuroko. Ia menyapukan lidahnya di bibir itu lalu menggigitnya kecil. Meminta izin untuk memasuki rongga hangat milik sang _Phantom Six Man_. Kuroko membuka mulutnya. Merasa diizinkan, Kagami memasukkan lidahnya. Ia mengekslorasi isi mulut bayangannya, mengabsen giginya dan mengajak lidah amatir Kuroko berdansa.

Lama kedua insan saling bercumbu dan tak satupun dari mereka yang berpikir untuk menyudahi ciuman panas itu. Namun, kebutuhan oksigen memaksa mereka untuk berpisah. Kuroko menghapus sisa saliva yang menetes di sudut bibirnya. Wajahnya yang pucat kini dihisasi semburat-semburat berwarna merah jambu.

"Kau memang manis," komentar Kagami melihat pemuda di hadapannya.

kuro…kuro…kuro

"_Nee, _Kagami-_kun_, aku tak pernah tau kalau kau begitu menyukaiku," celetuk Kuroko ketika mereka sedang duduk berdua di restoran _junk food_ langganan mereka.

"_Urusai!_" hanya itu respon sang pemuda merah. Wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Dan aku tak pernah tau kalau kau sudah menyukaiku begitu lama," lanjut si biru. Si merah menaikkan alisnya. Bingung.

"Dari mana kau tau?" hanya itu pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir sang cahaya.

"Ini." Kuroko menyerahkan ponselnya. Kagami menerima ponsel itu sambil terheran-heran. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat isi ha-pe Kuroko. Ternyata semenjak tadi, Kuroko sibuk membuka sebuah blog. Dan itu adalah blog Kagami tentang perasaan tak terbalasnya.

Seketika, wajah Kagami berubah. Mejikuhibiniu. Sedang Kuroko tersenyum tipis.

"_ Yang aku tahu hanyalah_

_Aku tak kan bias meraihmu_

_Sebanyak apapun rasa sayangku padamu_

_Selama apapun aku memperhatikanmu._

_Kau memang seperti 'kelebihanmu'—kekuatanmu_

_Tak terdeteksi_

_Hingga aku pun_

_Aku yang merupakan 'cahaya'mu pun_

_Tak mampu mendeteksi perasaanmu.._"

Kuroko dengan watadosnya mengucapkan kembali apa yang ia baca di blog itu membuat kagami semakin megap-megap.

"Hentikan, Kuroko!" pekiknya dengan wajah semerah tomat. Namun sepertinya Kuroko pura-pura tak mendengar. Ia terus melanjutkan mengucap sebuah puisi lain.

"A_ku akan terima apapun_

_Segala hal yang akan terjadi diantara kita_

_Aku tak akan menyalahkanmu karena memang akulah yang bersalah_

_Aku pengecut yang tak bisa …._"

Ucapan Kuroko terhenti ketika Kagami membungkam mulutnya dengan mulut Kagami sendiri. Hanya sekejap kemudian terlepas lagi.

"Kalau kau teruskan, kau akan berakhir malam ini!" ancamnya.

"Aku tak keberatan…."

**^OWARIMASHITA^**

* * *

****Fic ini selesai sampai di sini...

terimakasih sudah membaca..

review please.. ^0^


End file.
